Ruby
Ruby is one of the six playable characters in The Path. Appearance Ruby is a girl with long, black hair and bangs, along with dark red lips and pale skin. She wears a fitted, striped, red and black T-shirt along with a short, black skirt. She has transparent tights, albeit only on her right leg, and her left leg is accompanied with a brace. History The other girls call her "goth"... It's one way of killing people: stereotyping them, putting them in a box and throwing it away. But there's more to Ruby than meets the eye. A young lady by now, 15 years of age. Life has opened up to her as a rotting flower of corruption. She can see through it all but remains an enigma herself. When asked about her leg brace, Ruby says she's in pain. But doesn't specify where it hurts. Ruby does not long for death. She takes a perverse pleasure in observing the extreme decay of adult society. But what will happen when she ceases to be a witness and becomes a participant instead? The Wolf scene Ruby's Wolf takes the form of a sinister-looking young man with blond hair, wearing a black shirt, a pair of black pants, and a matching belt with a silver buckle. Ruby meets him in the Abandoned Playground where he is first seen dragging something rolled up in a rug, most players assuming to be a dead body. He can then be seen sitting down on a bench. If the player chooses to let Ruby interact with him, she sits down on the bench as well. When she does, he attempts to put his left arm around her shoulders, and at first, she shies away. He then offers her a cigarette, to which Ruby takes. They then sit there for a while, smoking, as the game transitions to outside grandmother's house, where Ruby is lying. Quotes Gallery Ruby (Render, 1).png Ruby (Render, 2).png Trivia *On the character select screen she is shown sitting down at the black table with a bored expression on her face, and her head being held up by her hand. *Despite having her left leg accompanied with a brace, she runs faster than her sisters. *Urban dictionaries definition of the gemstone of a ruby matches her attitude: "The gem is difficult to find without internal flaws and in deep color". *Her reaction to taking the scarecrow's head seems to refer to the story of Salome requesting the head of John the Baptist on a silver platter--perhaps a nod to Tale of Tales' Fatale *In comment section under one of her LiveJournal entries, she states that her original hair color is green,Ruby's funhouse, 2nd of May 2008 but it seems to be a lie, as it's impossible to have a natural color like this, and she wanted to keep this information as a secret.[http://innocentred.livejournal.com/1284.html The Diary of Rose Red, 2nd of May 2008, Black blood everywhere!] *She's not a Christian.[http://gothred.livejournal.com/1558.html Ruby's funhouse, 7th of September 2008, Lazy Sunday, comment section] *She is the character on the front cover for the game. *She was the first character made. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Path Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters